Lucia Drusa Severa
Lucia Drusa Severa was a character on War of the Ancient Races: Volume II. The timeline and history concerning her character left her quite young, however, and she was not as present a force as she might have been. This character may make a return in future War of the Ancient Races installations. Lucia Drusa Severa's character biography for War of the Ancient Races: Volume II is: GENERAL Birth Name: Lucia Drusa Severa Race: Vampire-Lycan Hybrid Age: Gender: Female Occupation: Birthplace: Ried, Austria Current Location: With Szandor Colden Family Relations: Father: The King of Vampires Raven Lestat, deceased. Mother: The Mother of Lycanthropy Alena Wulf, hostage of Victor Van Alberict. Foster Father: Alena’s Personal Servant Szandor Colden. Weapon: Nothing special. Other Items Owned: An old necklace that had originally belonged to Raven Lestat. BACKGROUND Personality: Outspoken and strong. She will defend her beliefs and family even in the face of adversity. Very devoted to her family and loved ones, and is not quick to trust the words of others, which has led her often to lying about things such as her name and parent's. Wild and fearless; she likes playing jokes, even on her enemies. She doesn’t have any patience for ignorance, and can come across as cruel to insolent people. Detailed History: Lucia was conceived by Alena Wulf and Raven Lestat when Alena was being held prisoner in Raven’s castle. Before her birth, Alena escaped from the Vampire castle, and Raven was killed at the hand of Victor Van Alberict. Lucia never met her father. Szandor Colden helped his Mistress birth Lucia in hiding in Ried Austria. For the first years of her life, Lucia stayed with her mother everywhere she went; whenever she wasn’t with her mother, she was with Szandor. Alena and Szandor kept a low profile after the death of Raven and rise of Victor to the Vampire thrown. When Lucia was just a child, after relocating to Germany, she was left with Szandor one night while her mother went out to hunt and bring back food. But Alena never returned from the hunt. Unknown to Lucia, Alena had attempted a rescue of the Lycan Vincent Valentine from a U.S. military base. But Alena had become intoxicated by the gas and captured by the Humans, where she was then traded to the Vampyre King Victor so that the Vampyres would give back the U.S. government. Alena was enslaved by the Vampyres at that time, and Lucia remained with Szandor who raised her as she grew. Szandor protected her and was a good guardian, teaching her, to the best of his knowledge, how to wield her Hybrid powers. As Lucia got older, she became bolder and didn’t want to hide any longer. She has lately been looking for her mother, Alena, and has learned of the strong Vampyre base in the U.S.A. …You get the idea. Fears: Szandor and/or Alena dying. Strengths: She is the daughter of the King and Master of Vampires as well as the Mother of Lycanthropy. Lucia got the best of both the Vampire and Lycan races. Is also a convincing liar. Weaknesses: Sunlight, silver. She can be a bit pushy and arrogant at times which means she doesn't make friends or allies too easily. Likes: Alena and Szandor. Running in her Hybrid form on full moons. Sleeping, and reading the fortunes inside fortune cookies. Dislikes: Light of any kind, waiting in line, being treated like a child; getting awoken from a nice dream. Victor Van Alberict. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: (See avi and sig.) Long, brown hair. Soft amber/red eyes, full lips. Pale skin. Clothing: Whatever is lying around. Usually tight jeans, and loose black shirts. Build: Lean frame, agile and flexible. Around 5 feet, 6 inches tall. Marks/Scars: None. Role play Sample: eh.. you’ll see. Category:Characters